Perfect Change
by hira-nera
Summary: Dearka reminds Athrun that maybe Cagalli is strong and all, but she's still a girl and it is normal for her to feel self-conscious. And it is Athrun's responsibility to make her feel that he belongs to her alone. *poor summary,sorry! T.T* TWO-SHOTS! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECT CHANGE**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Gundam Seed.

"Have you seen Athrun?"

Cagalli has been asking around, looking for her red knight. She had just arrived at Lacus' charity event. Straight from her meeting, she arrived wearing her usual representative purple attire. At the very time, she felt a bit out of place, as the guest are seen wearing classy tuxedos and dresses. But she put the thought away since she never even care about what she wears. Plus, she's the representative of ORB, the people are used to see her in that uniform.

"Athrun? I think I saw him talking to Lacus a few minutes earlier" Murrue tilted his head.

Before she can even say her thanks, Mu cut her "Are you looking for Athrun? There he is." Her gaze followed La Flaga's pointing finger.

Athrun Zala, in his ORB Admiral uniform, is seen talking to a group of females, who wear such stunning and provocative gowns. When he noticed the one he's been waiting for, he excused himself and walked straight to his significant other.

"Cagalli." He smiled ever charmingly at her and reached for her fiancée's hand. "I almost thought you couldn't make it"

"I almost did actually, but I promised Lacus, so here I am" she smiled sheepishly. At the same time, she's trying to hide the blush that came when Athrun hold her hand. Even after years they have been together, she still blushes every time Athrun act or show any kind of affection towards her.

And the very person, who caused that blush, never fails to see it.

Grinning at her, he teased "Though I am not sure if your attendance is considered passable, since right now everyone is heading back already"

"Jeez, I know right. Blame the always popped out emergency meeting" she sighed while the earlier group of females who talked with Athrun just now are passing beside them and give an acknowledgement nods toward her "Good night Representative Atha and Admiral Zala".

Both her and Athrun just nodded and smile. She couldn't help noticing that all the females that are passing through them are obviously trying to catch Athrun's attention but as always, he is totally oblivious and instead, keep his eyes on her. She can bet on her Akatsuki that he's eyeing her, making sure that no assassins or any hit man can even come near her.

All the ladies, she noticed are wearing such beautiful dresses with high heels, make-up and all, while she, not a single feminine traits can be seen on her, except her engagement ring. She knows that those things shouldn't affect her, but still, she's a girl and she wonder if Athrun actually mind. She remembered a conversation with Miri, "_Guys may love you for who you are, but of course, they are guys. They would totally love it when their girl friends all dressing up for them"_

"Cagalli?" his gazed turned worried since she's been spacing out and not giving any response to his calls.

"Athrun, sometimes I think you are such a big idiot. I mean, with all the beautiful girls that wear amazing gowns and with great hairs come running after you, you actually chose me, the plain and not-hot-at-all-me" she sighed

"wha-?" he didn't expect that and a bit perplexed by the statement.

She sighed again and said "Forget it, I'm just being stupid" she smiled, hoping that it will not worry him. Athrun has this tendency to think too much and she wouldn't want that to happen.

Before he can respond anything, she already went to talk with Kira and Lacus. Apparently, Dearka and Yzak are beside him, and heard everything.

Dearka patted Athrun's shoulder and lightly chuckled, "Don't worry, she only felt self-conscious, she may seems like she doesn't care about all your fan girls. But she actually does. After all, she's a girl. And your job is to make her feel she's the only one you will ever lay your eyes on" he confidently shrugged.

"And since when you are the girl-expert? The last time I remember, you still didn't even manage to talk to that natural girl without getting her to not glare at you" Yzak sarcastically laughed. "HEY! Mirialia does not glare at me, what she did is only staring at me, passionately!" Dearka retorted and Yzak laughed whole-heartedly.

Athrun laughed too. But inside his head, he's taking a mental note of Dearka's advice.

**End of Chapter 1. **

So, how was it? Urgh, I'm sure it sucks, badly, T_T

Please excuse my terrible grammar. I'm still learning XD I would totally appreciate it if you point those to me though ;D

By the way, this is going to be only a two-shot! ;D I think I will never post any multichapter fics. I am more interested in writing short but cute, or long but cute oneshots! XD I just LOVE Athrun and Cagalli 3 They are my no1 ultimate OTP

If you noticed, I tried my best to squeezed in Kira, Lacus, Murrue, Mu, Dearka, Yzak and Miri XD Since they are my fav characters. I love the original seed members, and I loathe Destiny XD

SO, I'll be posting the next and the final chap next week!

All reviews are extremely appreciated T.T :D


	2. Chapter 2

**PERFECT CHANGE**

**Chapter 2/2. Final chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Gundam Seed because if I do, Athrun and Cagalli will ended up married and have twins, 1 boy 1 girl :)

Honestly, I am extremely touched with the reviews I received, thank you so much. You have no idea how it made me really, really happy :') You guys really are amazing people! Plus, I never thought that Athrun & Cagalli fans, or simply Gundam Seed fans are still active here! Since the series ended years ago! So I am obviously freaking happy :D

This chapter is total fluff XD Im sorry if it makes you want to puke T.T I am really sorry if this fic does not end the way you expected, T.T sorryyy! I find the first chapter has a great chance for interesting plot, but I am totally out of ideas *disappointed with her brain*

_To __**Nareiya**__, you are an awesome person! Thank you, you totally rock!_

_**Athha**__** Manor**_

He tried to stay composed and to act calm, but he swore she was totally staring at him for hours already! And when he asked her the reason, she would either just sigh or look away. She had been acting this way since they came back from Lacus' event.

They were now just relaxing at the comfortable sofa in the living room. Cagalli rested her head at Athrun's lap and she just stared at him while he read the newspaper. He was currently quite immersed with the article about how Orb's latest security invention was getting widely praised by the whole country. Until his fiancé popped out an unexpected question, ... or rather expected?

"Athrun, do you prefer me in a dress? Or maybe with make-up? I don't know … girly stuff?" she asked, but her eyes were looking straight at her legs, avoiding Athrun's face.

He opened his mouth, but decided to closed it, and yet he opened it again, still confused, "What's with the sudden question Princess?" He asked uneasily. He never thought that Cagalli would ever think about this topic. He thought she knew that he loves her, everything about her, and he didn't even give a damn about anything she wears. The fact that she belongs to him, that is all that matters.

"Um, I don't know! Just answer the question. Just give it a thought … if there's anything you would love to change about me, what would it be?" she herself didn't believe what she just asked. This is so not her. She is totally fine with the way she is. She is not the fake type that acts the way guys wanted. But she guessed this is what love does to you and she gladly blamed Athrun for it.

She half expected for Athrun not to answer, but she was still extremely curious, wishing that what he would say, would not make her heart sink.

Athrun smiled and looked straight to her eyes and asked "You really want to know?"

"Wha- What is it?" Cagalli managed to voice out.

"The only thing I would love to change about you is..." he spoke slowly.

Cagalli was waiting patiently; she just wished it is something she could actually successfully change. "_I_ _bet it's my temper, damn it, he's so gonna tell it to my face that he's fed up of me_" She gasped in horror.

She looked down to her legs again, a bit nervous, thinking "_maybe it's my shoes, should I wear high-heels_? _But that thing freaking hurt my feet!_" she thought silently.

Then she laughed in her head, she just realized that the day had finally come for her to actually consider wearing any girly stuff for a guy. She used to think that the day would never come. And that was only a stupid myth Mana, her maid/nanny once told her when she told her that she hates dresses.

However, she smiled blissfully, "_This is not just any other guy_". This is her future husband, and he deserves this. She looked up to Athrun's face and smiled expectantly, a bit nervous, and said, "Tell me Athrun"

Athrun's eyes turned wide and he managed a soft chuckle. "Cagalli, you are the most confident girl I ever known. And now you are asking me this kind of question? You are really madly in love with me don't you?" he smiled, a big, full of pure happiness smile. He caressed her cheeks lovingly. He couldn't help but feel really, really happy. The things only Cagalli can make he feels.

Feeling loved but a bit humiliated, she made a face then blushed madly "Zala, you-"

Her protest was cut when Athrun leaned and kissed her. Just a short loving kiss. He pulled away before she could even comprehend it. She remained wide eyed and speechless but her eyes are fixed on Athrun's.

"It's your last name." He said, smiling at her.

"Huh?" she quickly voiced that out; she blinked a few times, expecting an explanation from him, "_What is wrong with my last name_?" she thought crazily.

Athrun knew that his future wife totally had no idea of what he just stated by the look of her face. He softly continued, "I can't wait to change it to '**Cagalli Yula Zala'**" he concluded confidently.

She blushed again with the bold statement, and he couldn't help it but to tell her how cute she is, "I have always love your blush, Cagalli" he teased sincerely.

"_THIS GUY_!" She's still searching the solution on how to get used to his freaking charm on her, but till today, it's obviously still a futile mission. But honestly, she's in pure heaven with his answer to her question.

She nervously stammered "Uhh, W- WHY? 'Athha' is a great name!" she pouted jokingly.

Athrun simply laughed and was amused with her act to stay composed even though she's obviously smitten with his earlier statement.

He blushed slightly then continued "By changing your last name to mine, I want the whole world to know that you are mine, mine alone and no annoying princes and politicians, or simply no men can even dare to look at you."

She totally melted at his words and was extremely embarrassed by his possessive statement.

When he swiftly hugged her, she teased while laughing softly, "Overprotective freak! You are worse than Kira!" while snuggling her head to Athrun's chest.

His blush was still evident especially when Cagalli reciprocated his hug, he chuckled and held her tighter "Ahh, I am. So don't you worry about me stealing glances to any other female because my eyes will always automatically land on you!" he really hoped Cagalli will trust him and will not feel self-conscious ever again.

Cagalli smiled blissfully when she realized that Athrun did notice her worries since the event and she was really happy with his way of convincing her not to doubt his loyalty.

Athrun was relieved when he saw his' princess' smile and he knew that she was now completely feeling confident with herself again. He couldn't even believe that Cagalli doubted her ultimate control of affection on him. Didn't she know that she's the only girl who can turn him crazy? Heck, she's the only girl that actually succeeded in winning his attention, other girls; he wasn't even aware of their mere presence. Maybe that's why a lot of girls think he's giving them hope, when in reality he didn't even notice their feelings since he's just being a gentlemen. He remembered the time when he used to be in utter depression when she avoided him after he tried to win her back after the second war. Those days were a living hell. Thank god he managed to make her his again; after a very emotional confrontation. He swears he will never ever hurt her, never again.

He then lightly teased her, "Plus, how can I ever keep my eyes away from you. You are the hottest girl I ever land my eyes on, and I have no idea why you even think that you are plain and not hot at all." he shot back her previous statement from the event at her. He grinned when she blushed again and again. She shyly reminisced "_He remembers that? Screw his coordinator brain!"_

Smiling, Cagalli pulled away from the hug and looked away from him "Well, I can't be sure. You, mister, aren't that clean in your record. Look what happened when I trust you, with all the pretty girls' clinging on you, that Lacus impersonator, the Hawke sisters." She teased. And apparently Athrun thought she was serious and when he nervously started to explain "Cagalli-"

This time, she's the one who cut him when she pecked him on the cheek. She lightly giggled when she saw Athrun's dazed feature.

"Just kidding! I know you won't, not after you went through hell and suffered badly trying to win me back. I'm sure! Plus, if you do, I'll make sure I'll chase you with my Akatsuki and definitely Kira will come and stomp you with his Freedom!" she laughed whole-heartedly.

He smiled peacefully, entranced with his fiancé's serene laugh. He pulled her closer to him and rounded her waist with his arms. And she just smiled with his action and relaxing herself in his hug.

"So Athrun, honestly, I know you love me, but someone once told me that men in nature, do likes to see beautiful girls in dresses?" she asked again.

He blinked, amused, and answered truthfully, "Honestly, I am not sure about other men, but for me, I do sometimes would love to see _only_ my princess, Cagalli Yula Athha all dressing up for me. You are already extremely beautiful in my eyes, but it's your thought to look pretty for me that I would love to see because that totally shows how deep your love for me. So yes, I can't wait to see you in a dress." Athrun smiled and stared at her amber eyes. He hoped his explanation would suffice.

"_So this is what Dearka meant..._" Athrun mused. He then grinned at her.

"Copy, Representative Athha?" he asked.

"... Affirmative extremely cheesy Admiral Zala." She whispered. He smiled widely then he kissed her forehead and played with her hair.

She tried to hold her tears out of extreme pure happiness. They went through a lot to reach where they are now, happily together. She reminisced the time when she was really nervous and didn't know what to do when she was so sure that he will go back to PLANT after the second war. But no, he came back to Orb as an Admiral, to her side, to have her back in his life.

Cagalli Yula Athha really hates dresses, high heels and all those horrifying makeup, but she sure made up her mind to wear them to some of their dates from now on. Only for him, a certain blue hair future husband. Especially for Athrun Zala. Only because she knows that will make him happy.

**THE END~**

Weee~ so! Lol, sorry if it's too cheesy! I didn't know why I ended up writing this kind of ending. It's just that, they went through a lot and I totally think they deserve a break from all the angst ;D This fic is purely dedicated to Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun, for I know that fans are disappointed with his too gentleman-nature; making girls all falling for him, but I am sure that Athrun will never ever cheat on Cagalli. He wouldn't even get interested in any girls other than her so I am sure that he will never be with Meyrin. After the second war, the fact that he stayed in ORB as an Admiral, I'm confident that he stays for Cagalli.

And for Cagalli, I hope that she's not acting OOC in this fic. I know that she's all tough and all, but she's still a girl and she would totally act this way for Athrun alone. And it reminds me every time I watched her cry for Athrun in GSD that after all her strong outer, she's still a girl in love with a guy and she would always feel self-conscious for him.

Anyway, a scan of magazine (Newtype i think?) that featured Cagalli being flustered holding a lipstick in front of a mirror is the one that inspired me for this fic :] Do you know that pic? Really cute right?:D

Gahahaha XD Yep, I am obviously freaking in love with this couple so I'll post oneshots of them every now and then. :D

I'll be posting another oneshot next week! :] Please, someone, look forward to it? XD

Thanks so much for reading, really, thank you, I really appreciate it :')

Aand reviews are extremely appreciated, they always make my day! Do give your honest opinion! Anything! I would love to hear which scene/line/part that made you interested in! Or anything that you think should not be written in this fic? Thank you so much!


End file.
